This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Craftsman and builders have used reciprocating saws and jigsaws throughout the industry to perform various cutting operations. A conventional reciprocating saw or jigsaw can generally consist of a housing having a motor, a drive mechanism for translating rotational motion of the motor into linear actuation of a carrier or driveshaft, and a saw blade releasably coupled to the drive shaft. In some applications, a user may use a reciprocating saw to cut cylindrical objects, such as pipes for example. In such an application, the user can hold the saw at a handle portion and bring the reciprocating saw blade into contact with the cylindrical piece.
The reciprocating saw blade can slowly be moved through the cylindrical item while cutting it. The reciprocating movements of the saw blade can exert forces on the object which is being cut, i.e., the pipe. As a result, the object being cut can try to follow the saw blade since there can be a considerable friction between the reciprocating saw blade and the pipe. Therefore, in some instances, a user can grip the pipe and hold it tightly with one hand against the saw while the reciprocating saw is held in the other hand in order to achieve an accurate cut. Such a scenario can present an inconvenient cutting experience. Furthermore, the cut can be inaccurate if the reciprocating saw blade is not steadily held in the same position with respect to the pipe.